sagacomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Watters (Ho-oh)
'History' Chris Watters known by the code name Ho-oh, was the world's first super soldier most well known for being the leader of the legendary Phoenix Force as well as being first squad leader of the world's first super powered team PALADIN. Origins Christopher Watters was born to two US ambassadors serving abroad in Russia. At a the age of 7 Chris and his parents were captured by German special forces the Black Brigade and tortured for information about Russian secrets. Hanging on the edge of hunger and fatigue Chris was rescued by Adam "Mongoose" Morris from the Black Brigade's stronghold. Chris was returned stateside and attended the empty casket funerals of his parents. Chris was entered into private school for boys where upon graduation enlisted in the US Army. Colonel Bates seeing the boy's enthusiasm for training and leadership referred him to the Army's special forces. Talon Squad and Castle Rock inflitration Chris was assigned to Eagle Division, a force known for it's high profile missions. Chris proved his valor on several missions fighting skirmishes with the German's on Euro Republic borders. Eventually Talon Squad as with the rest of Eagle Division were assigned to infiltrate Castle Rock Island's Fortress (controlled by the Meiji) to investigate and intercept military technology there. Chris was reunited with Mongoose there for the first time since he was rescued as a child. As Talon Squad fought their way through Castle Rock they faced heavy casualties culminating in the loss of Squad leader. Forced to from heavy fire Chris was serperated from the rest of his squadron and found himself in the heart of the complex The Nerve Room. There he attempted to take Dr. Vaus into custody but after a surprise attack by fortress guards Chris was caught by surprise by the doctor and wounded by a gunshot. About to finsihed off he was soon rescued by Mongoose who incapcitated the guards. Dr. Vaus attempted to destroy reagent he was working on when he was shot by one of his wounded cohorts. Unable to destroy the reagent Vaus initiated the self destruct sequence on the Nerve tube causing a massive explosion of photon particles that were partially absorbed by Chris's body. Mongoose was able to drag Chris's body out of the undergroudn complex though he quickly departed the scene for unknown reasons. Chris was immediatley set upon by medical workers but the efforts were in vain to resuscitate him. Death and Rebirth as Ho-oh Chris was deemed legally dead at the scene and his body was loaded into a body bag to be taken back to HQ. However upon unloading the dead from the heliopter back at HQ, Chris was found alive and in peak condition. Not only was Chris healed of his wounds but upon further tests was found to have enhanced strenghth and agility levels above human capabiltites... Personality Chris Watters has shown qualties of heroism and leadership when working with the various groups he has teamed up with. His charisma was early on seen in his militray training and reflects his personal desire to see justice served. Red Heron saw him as a natural choice for heading up the Phoenix Force based upon these characteristics as well as his desire for vengeance against the Black Brigade. Later upon his induction into PALADIN he showed that he could easily manipulate and regulate the various personalities of his team mates to complete the mission. Though respected and esteemed by his friends and enemies alike he is hardly above reproach. Chris at times has shown to have a rebellious nature especially when he has been decieved or manipulated himself. It was because of this that he was formally discharged from the US miliarty after the Phoenix Fall incident and was called into account after interrogating Representative John Oswald. Powers and Ablities Powers *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Senses Abilities *Master Martial Artist *Master Tactician and Strategist *Advanced Military Operator *Master Marksman *Indomitable Will *Weapons Proficiency *Expert Vehicular Driver *Multilingual Paraphernalia Notes